Feelings and Envy
by Blue Azagem 109
Summary: Raven has found her old friend and loves to visit him now. But what does that mean on how they feel about each other? And how does BeastBoy react to it? A new friend, another to hangout with? A new Raven who can open up to him and his Teammates? Or maybe just plain jealousy?
1. Kyle

Chapter 1: Kyle

The Teen Titans were inside the tower after a long day of defeating Mad Mod. "Good Job Titans!" the leader congratulated. "Yes Robin is correct! We did the job of good. May we please celebrate?" a long haired Tamaranian girl asked. A metal man replied," Sure Starfire! Who wants pizza, and what topping?" "MUSHROOM! PLEASE CYBORG!" a green boy yelled. "Olives," a cloaked girl said. "Mustard!" Starfire exclaimed. "Cilantro?" asked Robin. "How about just cheese?" "Sure." Cyborg ordered a cheese pizza on the phone. "They'll come in 40 minutes. What do y'all want to do till then?" "Meditate." "Oh, come on Raven! Meditating is so boring. Wouldn't you want to watch Zombies 2: Revenge of Esme?" "I actually find the activity meditating a very nice activity," Starfire protested. "I'd want to work on training or watch a movie." "I want to watch a movie!" Cyborg said. Raven had gotten a headache and massaged her temples from all the talking. "Ok, how about Starfire and I meditate for 20 minutes and Robin trains for 20 minutes. We'll watch the movie after 20 minutes ok BeastBoy?" "Fine." "Good plan Raven!" Starfire complimented. "Thanks. Now let's go." The girls walked to Raven's room. As they did, Raven placed money on the kitchen counter. Robin went to the training area and BeastBoy put in the movie.

In Raven's Room

"Ok Starfire. Just close your eyes and meditate. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Starfire repeated,"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." "Good, now you are levitating." "Raven? How are you doing the talking in my head?" "We are communicating telepathically. We can now speak through the mind. Now just relax." "Ok friend Raven. Azarath Meteion Zinthos."

In the living room

"Ok BB. Don't be a scary cat." "What? I'm not a scary cat!" "Uh huh. Then why did you scream in the last movie?" "I did not!" "Whatever. Just watch." Cyborg looked down at BeastBoy. His arm was over a pillow. "Um, why are you holding a pillow? Are you scared?" Cyborg puckered his lips to make a fish face. "No dude! This is what I do when I don't have a date." "Oh BeastBoy! You are so desperate for a girlfriend! Haha!" "What? Sometimes you hold on to a robot!" He looked behind Cyborg to see a machine around his arm. "See?" "BeastBoy, this is my charging station! If I don't have my arm around it once a week, I could DIE!" "Oh, ok." They continued to watch the movie. "Wait. Is there a girl in mind you like?" Cyborg smirked. "No. Why?" "You know. You put your arm around that pillow when you don't have a date. Who do you have in mind?" "No one!" BeastBoy protested, hiding a small blush. "Of course not."

In the Training room

"95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100! on to the next thing."

AND BASICALLY THATS IT FOR THE TRAINING ROOM

After 20 minutes

Raven and Starfire got out of the room and sat on the couch. Starfire on one end and Raven on the other, leaving a gap between Cyborg's arms. BeastBoy was getting popcorn he was making. Robin sat in between Starfire and Cyborg. Which left BeastBoy sitting between Cyborg and Raven. "Now you don't need a pillow." Cyborg whispered to BeastBoy pointing Raven. "Seriously dude?" "Eh. Just kidding." They continued watching the movie. "Hey Starfire. You ok?" "This movie is somewhat frightening. But otherwise, I am the good." "If you ever get really scared you can hug me?" "Ok." She grabbed on to Robin forming a tight hug. Ding dong! "I'll go get it." Raven dryly said, taking money she had placed on the counter earlier. She opened the door to reveal a brown haired blue eyed teenager. "Hello." "Um, hi? I have your pizza." "Thanks. How much?" "20 dollars." "She gave hime two ten dollar bills. "You seem... familiar?" "I'm Raven from the Teen Titans. You probably know me from saving the city from my dad Trigon." "Wait. Your dad's name is Trigon?" "Yes? Now, can I have the pizza." "Wait. No. I mean Raven! It's me Kyle!" "WHo? Kyle?" "Yeah remember me? It was you 2nd day on earth?" Raven thought back. She remembered Gotham City, she was 10. She saw a face that looked like a mere boy of 12 years old. "Hello? Mom? Mom? Mom! Where are you?" "Hello? Are you lost?" "I can't find my mom." "What does she look like?" "She has purple hair and a white robe? Well, she looks like me. And her name is Arella Roth." "I'm sorry, I don't- I've never seen her before." "Please you have to help me return to my home at least!" "Where do you live in Gotham?" "No. In a place called Azarath. Wait. No Earth technology can help me return there, I would have to use a portal." "Portal? Wait, where is Azarath? Is that a place in Europe?" "No. It's a different planet. In a different dimension. I could never be able to return." She remembered staying at his house, and teaching him about Azarath. Her spells. Her history. Kyle. "Kyle? Is it actually YOU? Kyle from Gotham?" "Yes Raven! Me! Kyle! It's been such a long time!" "I know!" She hugged him. "NOW GET OUT OF THIS TOWER!" she yelled. They stared for a few seconds and then bursted out laughing. "HAHAHA!" BeastBoy turned around to see a laughing Raven and the others turned as well. "Raven? Why- no- _how_ are you laughing?" BeastBoy questioned. "She does laugh pretty rarely." Kyle said smiling. "And who's him?" Starfire asked suspiciously. "Guys, This is my old friend Kyle. He's from Gotham!" "You mean WAAAY old friend." "Joyous greetings Kyle!" "I didn't know you had an old friend named Kyle Raven!" Cyborg said. "Well, I never really thought of it much when I joined the team." "Hey Kyle. I'm Robin." "Wait. The Robin? Batman's sidekick?" "Yeah." "Wow! That's so cool Raven! So, who are the green boy, orange girl, and tin man?" "Well, that's Cyborg. He's half human half robot. The girl's name is Starfire. She's an alien princess from a place call Tamaranian, there she's call Koriand'r." "Alien princess? Sort of like Raven!" "Well, I never actually thought of Raven as a "princess"," BeastBoy laughed. "And the green boy who just spoke is BeastBoy. He's vegetarian aHnd can turn into any animal he wants. He was originally part of the Doom Patrol and his real name is Garfield. He is also a pain in the ass." Raven muttered the last part. "I heard that! Besides, when I went in your mind you said you secretly like my jokes!" "BeastBoy, right now do you want my happy side or my angry side?" "Happy! Happy." "Ok." "You have some cool friends Raven." "Thanks. I still can't believe your here." "Yeah. Well, I have to go back to work. Sorry." "Ok. Before you go, can I have your number and address?" "Sure." Kyle pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here. Well, bye guys." "Bye!" they all said. "Raven's got a boyfriend!" Robin teased? "He's not my boyfriend!" Raven growled. "Yeah dude. She's not his girlfriend," BeastBoy mummered. "Why did I say that?" He thought. He shook his head. Luckily no one heard him. "Let's get back to watching the movie!" This time, BeastBoy was in the middle, Robin was on the end, Cyborg on the other, Raven next to Cyborg and BeastBoy and Starfire next to Robin and BeastBoy. They passed down the pizza box to grab the slices. After 30 minutes, Raven went to her room for a bit. She pulled out the paper and read,"2560 Foncé Ave. Jump City. Only three miles away. I never thought he would live that close!" She walked back to the living room and sat in her spot. "Rae! This is my favorite part where Esme is face to face with Gerald and they're fighting!" "Wow. So exciting," Raven said sarcastically. "I know ri- hey. Wait a minute. You're being sarcastic aren't you?" Raven rolled her eyes. "How could you tell?" "Robin, could you pass the pizza?" "Sure Starfire. Here." "Thank you. Raven?" "Here." Black magic formed around her hands and a bottle of mustard. She pulled the mustard toward Starfire. "Thank you!" She squirted some on her pizza. "Yum!" As they watched the movie, there was a part where Esme killed someone. "AAH!" BeastBoy yelled. He transformed into a cat jumped onto Raven's lap. Then, he looked up to see an irritated Raven. "Get. Off." "Oops. Sorry!" he chuckled. "BeastBoy and blank sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cyborg sang. "Quit it Cyborg!" "Do that one more time and I'll throw tofu on your face," Raven said. "What makes you think blank is supposed to be you Raven?" BeastBoy and Raven just stared at Cyborg. "Shut. Up." they both said. "Nah. I'm just kidding." "Good," Raven said sternly. "Friend Raven? You got the address of Kyle, yes?" "Yeah. Why?" "Well. May we visit him sometimes?" "Sure." "Yay! A new acquaintance!" "So Raven. You sure it's the same Kyle?" Robin asked. "Yes. The exact same one from 5 years ago." BeastBoy thought for moment. "Wait. How old are you Raven?" "15." "WHAT?!" everyone gasped. "Your only 15?" Cyborg questioned. "Yeah? When I joined the team I was 13. Just a new teenager. Why? How old were you guys?" Starfire spoke first. "I joined the team at the age of 14. I am 16." "I joined at 15. I'm 17," Cyborg said. "I started this team when I was 16, but I'm 17 right now, not 18. How about you, BeastBoy?" "I'm 16 like Starfire, and I joined at the same age. I thought I would be younger than you Raven! I mean, I am the shortest." "Well, you thought wrong. Well, I know the movie hasn't ended, but I would rather go to sleep. G'night guys." "Good night Raven! I hope you have the happy dreams!" "Good night Raven." "Night." "'Good night Rae." She levitated to her room. She couldn't help but think about Kyle. About how long it had been since she had remembered him, or even thought of that day. "Good night Kyle."


	2. Visiting Hours in the Mind

Sorry the last one was so short. I'll try to make them longer.

Chapter 2: The Visiting Hours in the Mind

The next morning, BeastBoy had made tofu scramble. "It's a substitute for eggs!" "Yeah. You sure this is good BB? I mean, if it tastes like all your other tofu crap, I guess not." "This is a SPECIAL recipe Cy! It tastes really good. Just try it bro!" "Ok." Cyborg took a bite of his food. "This tastes... Great! Wow. GUYS, TRY THIS TOFU THING BEASTBOY MADE!" The rest of the team came out to the dining room. "Yum! On my planet, a enjoyable meal like this indicates you admire a person very much. Whom do you admire BeastBoy?" "Admire?" "Yeah BeastBoy? Who's the (not so lucky) girl?" "First, I admire no one unless Terra was here. Second, what girl wouldn't be lucky to have me Robin?" Raven spoke sarcastically. "First, of course girls be lucky to have you. You would be the best boyfriend in the world." "Thank y- HEY!" "Second, you are still doing goo goo on Terra?" "I thought you were friends?" Cyborg asked in confusion. "I'm not saying we weren't, we were I guess for a little while. I'm just saying I can't believe it because she dumped him more than 10 months ago. If someone dumped me, I would probably be over it already." "Friend Raven is correct. I had a boyfriend on Tamaran who had dumped me and we had been doing the dating for 4 years. He dumped me and I got over him as fast as a clorherger! But is it possibly the different gender of the male or female that identifies how long you get over things?" "Ehem. Can we go on a different subject? Like how Raven hasn't eaten her food." "Yes friend Raven. Why do you chose not to consume your meal?" "Oh. Right. I haven't consumed it because I didn't notice it. Well, I'll try it." She bit into it. "This tastes... not disgusting." "Success! Now everybody likes tofu, right?" The Titans all looked at each other. "No." "Oh, come on!" Raven got up holding something wrapped in wrapping paper. "Well I have to go. Bye guys." "Where are the you going Raven?" the leader asked. "Are you going to see new friend Kyle?" "Yes." "Oh greeaaat," BeastBoy mumbled. "May we come?" "Sure I guess." "Cool." 'Oh so now it's all, Kyle is so great! Huh? Wait. Why am I acting like this? He's just Raven's old friend. Am I, jealous? No! It's just Raven, it's not like I have a crush on her, right? No. No that's not true. Maybe it's just Kyle.' BeastBoy thought. "Helloooo? Wake up, Grass Stain!" "Huh? Oh, sorry Cy. So are we going?" "Yeah, get in the TCar. Everyone is waiting." "Sure. Let's go." In the car, BeastBoy sat between the two girls. "So, Raven. Kyle. Is he your old, you know. Boyfriend?" Raven froze at the green boy's question. "No! We-we're- he's just my old bestfriend!" BeastBoy sighed in relief. "Why?" "No reason!" 'Right? I asked that for no reason at all! It's not like I'm jealous of Kyle. I mean, I'm not! Why would I be? Why am I sweating? Is it Raven? It can't be Raven! Can it? No! We are just good friends! Oh shit. Do I like Raven? What does this mean! No! No, I'm just not use to Kyle! It has nothing to do with me and Raven! The only girl I would like would be Terra. Right? RIGHT?!' "Friend, we are here! The Earth to BeastBoy?" "Huh? Sorry Star. I blanked out. I don't know why it's happening to me a lot today." "Perhaps something is doing the troubling to you? If so, please say so we can help!" "No, nothing is troubling me! Come on, let's go inside with the rest of the group." Starfire was worried her friend was troubled. "Friend Raven?" she whispered. "Yeah?" "I feel something or someone is troubling friend BeastBoy? Do you have ideas of what it may be?" "Probably one of these things: Terra being gone, girls, illness, video games, hunger, or possibly a stage in an animal's life cycle since all of those animals are part of him. Don't be so worried." "You are probably right. Thank you friend." Raven knocked on the door. A sleepy Kyle popped out. "Hello?" "Hey Kyle." "Oh hi Rae!" He looked behind her. "Hey guys." "Many happy greetings new friend Kyle!" "Sup Ky. Ok if I call you that?" "Sure Cyborg. Maybe I should call you Cy!" "Ok, first you call Raven Rae and that's what I call her and she hates it but it's ok for you to call her that? And next you call Cyborg Cy and that's my nickname for him!" BeastBoy almost blurted out, but stopped himself. "Hi Kyle." "Hello. Kyle," BeastBoy said as happy as he could. "So want to come in?" "Sure." The Teen Titans went into the house. It's walls were covered in dark blue paint, while the floor and the ceiling had orange paint. The house was pretty big. Of course, not as big as the Teen Titans Tower, but definitely bigger than a San Diego hotel room. "Hey Ky, what's with the weird Halloween colors?" "Well, they are Raven and I's favorite colors. Me orange Raven blue!" "Oh yeah! I remember painting that with you! You got orange paint all over your hair. And when you washed it off-" "There was one strand that never washed out!" Kyle finished, pointing to an orange strand of hair. "It's still there?" "Damn, what was in that paint Rae Rae?" "First you can NOT call me Rae or Rae Rae. Second we have no idea." "Yeesh." "Guys! I just got a message on the communicator. We're invited to a beach party with some other Titans!" "Cool dude. Now they ladies can check out my biceps without me being weird!" "No. You are always weird. But that's fine because we're all weird in this team." "Raven's right BB. I mean your a green skinned pointy eared vampire tooth guy. And I'm a half robo man. Starfire is an alien princess. Raven is a sort of alien princess with all this dark power things who's half demon. And Robin is...Robinish?" "Still, that is why I LOVE THE BEACH! What day is it? Robin?" "Tomorrow at 12:00. Oh, and it's at Coastal Beach." "Coastal Beach? That's where I go to surf on Sundays! And tomorrow is a Sunday." "And that is all the convenient friend Kyle because the writer, editor, and publisher of this Fan of Fic is lazy because she is currently awake at 4:30 in the morning writing this, yes?" All of them stared as Starfire smiled. "What drugs have you been taking?" Raven asked sarcastically, knowing she wouldn't take drugs unless someone spiked her drink. "Oh I have not been taking the drugs like the crack. I would not! On my planet, we Tamaranians are the only ones who can sense that we are not physically possible to be real. We are merely a mental image of someone else's imagination! But yes, us Tamaranians may be delusional because when it is the very first day of our birth we are injected with a highly drugged juice to be strong Tamaranians. Without it, we would not be strong enough to have powers and I would look like this!" She pulled out a board that had an image of a small, pink skinned Starfire that was shriveled and bumpy. "Bleh. Yes. I would look like an over toasted puyquerm!" "Oooookkkkkkk... Anyway. Beach party Robin? If we are going, I'm not wearing a bikini. Oh wait. Me and my big fat-" "EEEEK! RAVEN! We MUST travel to the mall of shopping and buy new swimming wear! And yes, it must be the bikini!" "I would rather wear a bra and shorts Starfire." "Noo! Please friend! I would do the eyes of a puppy! See, the equal amount of pouting! Pleassssssse!" "Fine if it will make you stop talking." "The many squealing! I'm sorry friend, but we must! Goodbye boys! We are going away!" "Oh, and here Kyle." Raven gave Kyle the wrapped object before being dragged update in the air. Starfire had broken the ceiling of Kyle's home. Then she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry like a clorkbarg who stole from a zugri!" "Here, I can fix it." "Hey, when did you turn into Fix it Felix?" BeastBoy laughed. Raven rolled her eyes at the pun. "Still not funny." Then she repaired the ceiling. "I think she likes me, huh?" he asked, nudging Cyborg. "I think she would fall in love with Robin before liking you." Robin and BeastBoy jumped. "WHAT?!" they screeched. "Just kidding! But possible." (A/N Yes a tease to all the RobRae fans. But this is STRICTLY BBRae and if any RobStar! Ok? Ok.) "I like Starfire!" "I know, just want to make you guys jump. Anyways, what's that Kyle?" "oh, this? I don't know." He opened it up to find 3 ornaments. "Hey! These are thing we found! Harley Quinn's REAL explosive pie, don't eat it. Batman's extra mask! Still stinks though. And... THE STAR?" "The what?" "Wait, you stole from Batman?" Robin had asked but could not be heard. "The star! It was the first thing we found from Raven's first portal to a different dimension! Oh. It's still as cold as shit, but it's so cool!" "Woah dude! That is pretty cool." 'Wow. Raven in a bikini. I can't wait to see her, with her hot, sexy body. What the hell BeastBoy! I'm acting like a pervert now! I don't like Raven! I don't like Raven! I... Do? I mean, it's not bad if I do so maybe. Maybe I liked her along time ago. I have... feelings? That can't be. Then I wouldn't date Terra! Or maybe I just wanted a friend to talk to and that grew with Terra. Ok. Stop thinking BB! Maybe or maybe not I love Raven. Wait. LOVE?! God help me.'

AT THE MALL

"Look Raven! A store that sells the best beachwear! The Blazing Hot Sun store! It says it sells the hottest and sexiest outfits for both the male and female genders!" "You do know what sexy means, right Starfire?" "It is along the lines of attractive and amusing yes?" "Yeah. But I don't want any perverts looking at us!" "They may look, but we have the strongest powers! We shall punish them if they do the looking to long or get to close!" "Ok. I guess so. I can't believe I'm here." "Well you must because we are. Now pick things out to try in the dressing of rooms!" Starfire ran around like a toddler at a toy store picking at all the bikinis and such. Raven looked to see. She found a dark lunar color that she picked out. A dark blue one with little silky wavy translucent cloth that was black on the side. Her final one was a purple one. Starfire finally was done after 30 minutes and pulled Raven to the dressing rooms. "Ok. You first Raven, since you have far less clothes than I." Raven first put on the lunar one. "Very nice!" Starfire said clapping her hands. She pulled out the purple one. "I do not believe violet or purple is your 'color'. Except for maybe your hair and eyes but not clothes." Lastly she put on the dark blue one. "YES! That is the one friend Raven!" "You sure?" "Yes! It is the greatest! I love it! And you must like it too because you picked it out, yes?" "I guess so. I'll go check this out." After Raven checked it out, Starfire tried on 5 bikinis. "First, I have this purple and pink one with many of the sequence! Next, I have a red polka dotted one. See? Many dots! For the third, I have this magenta and gold one! Then, here is my magenta and purple. Lastly, my yellow one. Which should I choose, friend? Which?" Raven glared at her and then sighed. "I guess the magenta and purple." "Yes Raven! I love this as well!" Starfire dashed to the cashier while throwing the other bikinis on the floor. Raven created a black aura with her hands and put the now levitating bikinis on the racks. "Ok Starfire, can we go now?" "Yes! Come!" The girls flew out of the store with one bag in Starfire's hand.

In the Tower

"So, Kyle. Thanks for coming to the tower with us." "No prob, Rob. I mean Robin. Hehe." The door opened and the girls walked in. They could tell Raven could have an irritated face on. "What's wrong Raeeeeeven?" She gave BeastBoy a look saying "I don't want to talk about it." "Ok then." "Wait Raven. You seriously got a bikini?" Cyborg asked. "Yes. Because an alien girl forced me to." "I admit, I did do the forcing. But I will make it up to Raven in the next week!" "Yeah. I'm going to the training room to meditate. My room is messy right now." "Friend Raven may I come?" "Sure I guess." "How about me?" Kyle asked chuckling nervously." "Yeah. Well let's go to my room." "We can tell your jealous BeastBoy." BeastBoy looked up at Robin. "What?" "Beastie you are so jealous of Kyle. You want Raven. Right?" "No!" "Oh cooouuuurrrsssse you don't." "I'm going to my room." BeastBoy walked over to his room. "OH YOU GOT IT BAD!" Cyborg yelled while BeastBoy walked.

In BeastBoy's room

BeastBoy bounced onto his bed and layer down.

-FLASHBACK-

'Hey your pretty funny.'

'You think I'm funny?' he asked, his eyes gleaming.

'Dude! I know some jokes!' Raven's eye twitched regretting what she said.

'Raven? It's me. Look. I'm sorry.'

'For what? You weren't the one who-'

'No. I'm sorry that he broke your heart.'

'I know it was all a lie. But he was the only one who made me feel like I wasn't... creepy. And don't don't try to say I'm not.'

'Ok. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have stay locked up in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but your not.'

Her door opened and Raven quickly pulled him into a hug until it was ruined by a stankball. Way to ruin it Cyborg.

'A penny for luck.'

'All the luck in the world won't help us now.'

'Ok what's going on here? The white robe and the smile are weird enough, but hugs? Are you still... You?'

'Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to the laugh, cause you're still not funny.'

BeastBoy stared at Raven before jumping into a hug.

'Raven!'

'I think this is where air fresheners come from.'

'Haha! Good one!'

'Your laughing?'

'At one of my jokes?'

'Sure BB. I always thought your funny. But hey, looks aren't everything!'

'And you really think I'm funny?' he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

'Don't push it.'

'Knowing when to let that beast out is what makes you a man.'

'Then I guess you should call me BeastMAN from now on!'

'We're having a moment here, don't ruin it.'

'BeastDUDE?'

-End of Flashback-

"If I really like Raven, why did I not know it? It's probably just a faze. Right? And if I did like her it wouldn't work out. Besides she probably likes Kyle. Ok BeastBoy your talking to yourself. Stop it! Wait a minute Raven said she wasn't going to her room. Maybe I could go in her mind... NO BEASTBOY THATS CRAZY! If I do that she'll hate me. But she won't know so... LETS GO!" BeastBoy turned into a tiny fly and flew to Raven's room. He found the mirror that would lead to Nevermore. "Ok. You got this." BeastBoy flew to enter the portal. "Am I here?" He looked around to fine the same scenery as last time. "HEY BEASTBOY!" He turned to find a happy pink Raven running to him. She hugged him. "Hey happy!" "I haven't seen you around here in a long time!" She said slowly pulling away. Suddenly, the scenery change into happy's land. "Awesome!" "Well what are you doing here BB?" "I was just. Snooping?" "Oh, your such a snob! Hehe! Hey, you haven't met all of Raven's emoticons!" "That's right. Actual, can I speak to the rest of them?" "Sure BB! Just follow the conga line!" Suddenly, giant fruits appeared. Happy had placed her hands on a mango. "Come on BeastBoy! Conga Conga Conga! Conga Conga Conga!" BeastBoy became nervous and sweaty while putting his hands on her hips. He feet them, round and curved. 'Don't look at them! Don't look at them!' It was too late. He had looked down at the hips of the happy Raven. 'Woah. Nice butt...WHAT THE HELL? Nope. I'm stopping!' He had turned his face which was now completely red. There was then a yellow cloaked Raven with round glasses on. The background was now a library. "First stop, knowledge! The brainiac of the group!" "Please do not call me "brainiac", for it refers to a maniac with a brain which would result in mass destruction since the very definition of a maniac is person who is very wild and crazy, mostly in violence. So I do not enjoy that term. Hello Garfield, what brings you here?" BeastBoy blinked. "So you're where Raven gets her smarts! Well, I just wanted to talk to some emotions about. You know. Me?" "Of course, for sometimes you have a large amount of vanity. Well, you may want to talk to other emotions. I was finishing my Azarath novel. Goodbye." "Oh, um bye!" The conga line reappeared and they went onto a lave floor one with pictures of Trigon with arrows in them. "Here is rage! Be careful!" "Um. Hello?" "BeastBoy? WHY ARE YOU TRESPASSING IN RAVEN'S MIND! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES ARGH!" she yelled. "Yeah, um hi." "AND WHAT MAKES ME SO ANGRY ABOUT YOU IS... I can't stay angry." she sighed looking down. "You... can't stay angry at me?" "No it is IMPOSSIBLE I HAVE TRYED SO MUCH TO HATE YOU BUT NO THIS MIND WONT ACCEPT!" "Well, now I know how she kind of feels about me." he mumbled. The conga line continued and BeastBoy grabbed on. "Lalalala! Oh, don't go here. This is laziness land!" BeastBoy looked at a sleeping orange Raven on a couch. "Ok then. On to the next happy!" They found a white meditating Raven near waterfall with doves. "Here is old balance! When Raven is in peace! She is that right now since she is meditating, so she can't hear us." "Ok. Is that it?" "No! This is one that has grown and grown!" She skipped to a pile of hearts. "Passion! But she has changed her name to love over the pass years." 'Love? Bingo!' "So, where is she?" "She is beyond the piles! Go! Go! I will stay right here!" BeastBoy walked through the piles. There was a sign that said Aqualad? "Hmm. I'll look at this real quick." A large pile of Aqualad and Raven photos were there. He heard a voice. Raven's. "Aqualad is so cute! And handsome. But I won't get too attached. Give Starfire a chance." "Ok. Eh. Malchior." "Malchior. He broke my heart but just to seemUgh. Hmm. WHAT?" he gasped seeing a very small pile that said Robin/Dick Grason. BeastBoy giggled at the first name. "Robin? Ok. Let's hear it." "Robin is nice... WHO AM I KIDDING HE'S HOT AS HELL! But why do all my loves have to be people Starfire likes? Ugh. This is probably a faze." "Wow. Who's next?" BeastBoy stopped to see a humongous pile! "This must be Kyle." He looked at the sign but it didn't say Kyle. It said... BEASTBOY! "WHAT?! Ok, what will she say?" he asked eagerly. "BeastBoy. Ever since I saw him he was a good friend. But now I like him more after a few days with him. He went in my mind! Thank god he didn't come here!" BeastBoy was going to walk to the next pile but heard more voices at his. "BeastBoy. I officially am in LOVE with him! Maybe I should be love now? He's so hot too. Sure he's annoying and can be a pervert, but he is always making me feel better. He really... Cares. More than my dad or mom could say. After Malchior got us I fell even more deeply. I hope he likes me. All I would want was atleast a kiss on the cheek!" "BeastBoy. Am I become a pervert? Yesterday I wouldn't stop staring at his you know. Dick. Just to see it once would make me smile today! Or to be in bed... Nope! Stop thinking bout it Rae! I just really love him." "BeastBoy. I am torn. So there is this girl Terra who is his girlfriend. Now I can't have him I was thinking. But we found she was Slade's apprentice that bitch. I want him, but then she came back! Why? After everything he still likes her! I started liking her as a friend, but at the same time I DESPISE her! Well, if I love someone let them love someone else. Then she got turned to stone. I was sad but SO relieved! I thought I could tell him in a few months but then, she came back AGAIN as a mindless smart schoolgirl. He loves her so much even if she forgot him. I feel like committing suicide. I will never have him as a lover. That's it. I'm moving on." BeastBoy thought of what he just heard. "She really loves me. And my dick? Oh yeah. She loves me. I'm sad now. I want her she hates me now. Well, on to Kyle." He growled as he went to the last pile. "Kyle is sweet, generous, kind, caring, and really understands me. I may...love him." There he found love staring at 2 pictures. "BeastBoy or Kyle. BeastBoy or Kyle? Ugh! I love them both! Ok. I'm going to sleep to dream." She closed her eyes and slept in the pile. "Woah. She still loves me!" BeastBoy tip toed careful not to disturb Raven. "So, now you know the truth huh BB?" "Yeah happy. Well I gotta go." "Bye Bye!" She snapped her fingers and a portal appeared. "Don't tell Raven I was here." "Gotcha BB." She winked at him as he kept out. When he found himself in Raven's room, he turned back into a little fly and flew back to his room. "Tonight I will not be able to sleep."

So that was my second chapter, hope you enjoyed! So Raven likes Kyle and BeastBoy? And BeastBoy is in love with Rae Rae now? Also, who knew Starfire knew about ? ~ So what'll happen at the beach party? Who knows! Also sorry it's all bunched up. I will fix that in the next chapter!


End file.
